Various types of medical electrical leads for use in cardiac rhythm management (CRM) and neurostimulation applications are known. In CRM applications, for example, such leads are frequently delivered intravascularly to an implantation location on or within a patient's heart, typically under the aid of fluoroscopy. Once implanted, the lead is coupled to a pulse generator or other implantable device for sensing cardiac electrical activity, delivering therapeutic stimuli, and/or for performing some other desired function within the body. Such leads often include a distal electrode end which contacts the heart tissue, and a proximal, terminal end which is connected to the pulse generator. The distal electrode end of the lead typically includes one or more features such as an active fixation helix or a number of passive tines to facilitate securing the lead to the heart tissue. The terminal end of the lead, in turn, includes one or more electrical contacts that are electrically connected to the electrodes on the terminal end of the lead via a number of conductors.
In certain applications, the leads are tested for proper positioning and function as part of the implantation process and prior to being connected to the pulse generator, allowing the implanting physician to evaluate pacing and sensing performance prior to concluding that the particular lead position is suitable. During the testing process, for example, a Pacing System Analyzer (PSA) may be connected to the terminal end of the lead to evaluate the performance of the lead. To facilitate connection of the PSA to the lead, a lead implant tool can be temporarily coupled to the terminal end of the lead, allowing the conductors of the PSA to be connected to the electrical contacts on the terminal end of the lead. In some cases, for example, the implant tool may facilitate the attachment of several alligator clips, plunger cups, or other spring-loaded cups to the electrical contacts on the terminal end of the lead. Examples of lead implant tools for use in connecting the conductors of a PSA to a multi-conductor lead are described in U.S. Patent Publication No, 2005/0177199 to Hansen et at and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0258193 to Hoecke et at, each of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes.
More recent trends in lead designs have focused on the development of lead connectors with up to four electrical contacts. The terminal end of such leads are not significantly different in size from previous, IS-1 standard leads, which include only two terminal contacts. Many existing spring-loaded clips used for connecting the PSA to the terminal contacts are often inadequate for use with more modern lead designs, particularly due to the limited spacing between the contacts, and since the space between the contacts is sometimes used as a sealing area to ensure electrical isolation.